Oculta a plena luz del día
by LDGV
Summary: Toda leyenda tiene un comienzo, un héroe no nace...se hace. En ocasiones, las cosas más grandes vienen en frascos pequeños. Ella perseguía los fantasmas del pasado, buscando una verdad que su propio padre deseaba sepultar por siempre. Y sin imaginarlo, descubrió su auténtica vocación. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Oculta a plena luz del día**

Las calles de la ciudad rebosaban de energía al llenarse de canciones, vítores y aplausos. Los niños tomados de las manos de sus padres, miraban encantados el desarrollo del bullicioso desfile que los hipnotizaba con su brillo y color. Las vibrantes melodías interpretadas por los músicos, se conjugaban en armonía con los bailarines que danzaban sobre los incontables carros alegóricos.

Y siendo el tema central de toda esa actividad, un caballero musculoso engalanado con su rostro revestido de una espesa barba y un frondoso bigote, se pavoneaba glorioso al saludar a los espectadores desde la cima de la carroza más adornada del festival. Las estruendosas carcajadas de Mr. Satán, lo acompañaban simultáneamente a que realizaba sus peculiares poses de triunfo.

– ¡Satán, Satán, Satán, Satán!–correaba el público al verlo.

Esa mañana soleada, se conmemoraba el tercer aniversario de la victoria de aquel valiente luchador contra ese diabólico monstruo llamado Cell. El insecto humanoide amenazó al mundo entero con destruirlo, a menos, que fuera derrotado en su demencial torneo. Fue obvio entonces, que sólo existía un individuo capaz de lograr tal hazaña salvadora.

Las fuerzas armadas envidadas por el gobierno, trataron de eliminarlo usando el poderío de sus armas y bombas. Sin embargo, tales artefactos bélicos demostraron su ineficacia al no conseguir su misión. Los aviones de guerra y los numerosos vehículos blindados, fueron incinerados en medio de una enceguecedora explosión que calcinó cada partícula en kilómetros a la redonda.

– ¡Soy el más fuerte del mundo!–Gritó dominado por la fama– ¡nadie en la Tierra puede vencerme!

Las pantallas de los televisores se sintonizaron al unísono en un mismo canal, el campeón mundial de las artes marciales lucharía con Cell ante la mirada expectante de millones de seres humanos. No obstante, la pelea no inició del modo en que se pensaría. Unos sujetos desconocidos, un grupo de imprudentes, se hizo presente en la arena obstaculizando el accionar del gran Mr. Satán.

Pese a la grandiosa atención global, la competencia de combates más importante jamás efectuada, se quedó sin su audiencia al interrumpirse la transmisión televisaba que la documentaba. No obstante, varias increíbles imágenes se grabaron en la mente de la humanidad antes de que se cortara la emisión.

Los hombres anónimos, se robaron el interés de los miles de televidentes con sus habilidades sobrenaturales. Aún así, éstas pronto fueran desestimadas al ser catalogadas como vulgares trucos por parte de Mr. Satán. Haciendo que los eventos inexplicables se sumergieran en las frías aguas del olvido, aunque, una chiquilla en particular no pudo dejarlas atrás por más que lo intentó.

– Debe ser genial tener la vida de Mr. Satán–un adolescente comentó al disfrutar del espectáculo.

– Ni lo dudes, y la mejor parte es que eres millonario–afirmó sonriente otro chico a su lado.

Escuchándolos en silencio, una niña de baja estatura y de larga cabellera azabache frunció el ceño al enojarse por esas palabras. Videl, a diferencia del resto de los allí presentes, no disfrutaba en lo más mínimo de la festividad. Su estilo de vida cambió demasiado rápido para asimilarlo con naturalidad, la tranquilidad junto a la sencillez se transformaron en riqueza y fama desmedida.

Su padre ya era una figura reconocida, haberse coronado con el título de campeón le generó muchísimos dividendos. Al verse rodeado de dichos tesoros, él consideró que era hora de mudarse a un domicilio que fuera digno de su imagen. En el pasado quedó la casa modesta que les brindó un techo, el futuro se manifestó en la fachada de una opulenta mansión.

– ¡Qué tontería!–exclamó la jovencita pelinegra al darle la espalda a la celebración.

Hace unos pocos meses, su madre falleció después de padecer una dolorosa enfermedad que a pesar de los costosos esfuerzos de su esposo, la muerte acabó ganando arrebatándosela para siempre. Si bien su pérdida fue desgarradora, rápidamente Mr. Satán la superó gracias al alcohol, su popularidad y las jóvenes mujeres que lo asediaron igual que el metal a un imán.

Aquellas distracciones, le impidieron notar la profunda metamorfosis que su primogénita experimentó tanto en su interior como en su exterior. A Videl esa repentina notoriedad le pareció horrenda, las cámaras y la prensa la seguían por doquier convirtiéndola en una especie de mina, de la cual ganaban dinero a costillas de su renombre.

La chica caminó atravesando la masa gigantesca de personas que allí se congregó, para su fortuna, nadie la reconoció al llevar puesta una gorra de béisbol en su cabeza que escondía su amplio cabello. Sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron al ser prácticamente imposible continuar, la muchedumbre se exaltó al ver la llegada de su idolatrado salvador.

– ¡Mr. Satán es el mejor!

– ¡Viva Mr. Satán!

– ¡Mr. Satán es nuestro héroe!

De los delgados labios de la ojiazul, un gruñido se escapó como respuesta a las aclamaciones que su padre recibía de sus fanáticos. Era exactamente ese tipo de situaciones, la que la hacía odiar aún más el prestigio que su progenitor ostentaba. Mientras los demás no dejaban de gritar alabanzas, ella permaneció ahí de pie y en silencio sin alzar la vista.

Gradualmente, el vehículo de Mr. Satán fue deteniéndose hasta hacerlo por completo. Aquel icónico personaje dando un acrobático salto aterrizó frente a la multitud, seguidamente elevó su cinturón bañado en oro generando una ensordecedora ovación que se contagió entre sus adeptos entusiasmados.

– El día de hoy, nos hemos reunido aquí para conmemorar esta fecha histórica que cambió el mundo–el alcalde de la ciudad habló silenciando con su voz las ovaciones–no porque un monstruo horrendo le robara la paz a la Tierra, sino, debido a que un hombre consiguió lo que el poderoso ejército no fue capaz de lograr.

El ego de Mr. Satán continuaba inflándose, y parecía no detenerse.

– Lo que sucedió aquella mañana jamás deberá ser olvidado, que el recuerdo de ese fatídico momento nos haga valorar y agradecer por siempre la vida que aún tenemos…eso mis estimados conciudadanos, es el motivo que nos hace llenar de gratitud a ese héroe, a ese valiente, a ese salvador que sin importar el miedo y el terror, supo imponerse ante la muerte al tenerla cara a cara.

Videl de soslayó miró a su papá, como era de esperar en su semblante se estampó esa sonrisa banal.

– Con orgullo podemos decir que ese gran campeón salió de nuestra ciudad, que es uno más de nosotros–el público silbó complacido– ¿pero cómo, se preguntarán, podemos retribuirle a este hombre por sus acciones airosas?...pues bien, sólo existe una manera de demostrar eternamente el aprecio y el agradecimiento que le tenemos.

Casi al unísono, las miradas se enfocaron en una cortina negra que yacía a espaldas del alcalde y Mr. Satán.

– Las medallas se oxidan con los años, las estatuas se desmoronan con el tiempo, los trofeos se oscurecen al envejecer, es por eso, que luego de meditar mucho he tomado la decisión que estoy a punto de comunicar…

El campeón, curioso, arqueó una ceja.

– A partir de este instante, la localidad que nos brinda cobijo llevará por nombre el apellido de nuestro glorioso protector–el gobernador haló el telón, revelando un gigantesco cartel que resplandeció al ser decorado con letras doradas, a su vez, cientos de globos con el rostro de Mr. Satán fueron liberados siendo llevados por el viento–Ciudad Satán será más que una denominación, será un legado inmortal, una gesta heroica que seguirá viviendo con el pasar de los siglos, hoy podemos presumirle al mundo entero que el campeón mundial vive entre nosotros…

La reacción de las personas allí agrupadas no se demoró, a todos le encantó el reconocimiento que el alcalde le dio a Mr. Satán. Sin embargo, una niña rodeada de ese monumental gentío sólo apretó sus puños. Si la fama de su padre ya era grande, ahora esta se volverá inconmensurable. Los destellos de las cámaras fotografías, reaparecieron inmortalizando la magna celebración.

Algunos, muy pocos en realidad, se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de una joven mujer en específico. Dónde está Videl, por qué no se encuentra junto a su papá…se cuestionaron mentalmente. Aún así, esas preguntas se esfumaron cuando la idea de obtener un autógrafo del campeón se volvió una necesidad obligatoria.

Al divisarse la puesta del sol, el silencio se fue apoderando, de las hasta hace poco, bulliciosas calles. Del mismo modo, las personas se retiraron progresivamente dejando detrás de sí una estela infinita de basura que cubría en su totalidad el suelo. Y viéndose sola en medio de aquel rincón, la hija del héroe de la Tierra se puso en marcha caminando malhumorada de regreso a casa.

– _¿Exactamente cómo lo venciste?_

– _Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces Videl, lo sorprendí preparando más de sus ridículos trucos y le di una golpiza._

– _¿Y qué pasó con los hombres de cabello rubio?_

– _Eran unos farsantes, al ver la gran fuerza que poseo salieron huyendo los cobardes._

– _¿Eso es todo, no sucedió nada más?_

– _Deja de insistir con el pasado Videl, olvídalo de una vez, ya no pienses más en eso…_

– _No puedo hacerlo papá, no puedo…_

Cada vez que mencionaba el tema de Cell y su torneo, su padre cambiaba abruptamente su comportamiento volviéndose evasivo y a la defensiva. A pesar de su corta edad, su mente no era para nada ingenua como la del resto del mundo. Aquellos individuos volaban y hacían cosas que humanamente son imposibles, aunque Mr. Satán las llamaba trucos se veían muy reales.

Aquel monstruo también acarreaba otras dudas, de dónde vino, por qué deseaba aniquilar la vida en la Tierra, y aún más importante, si su papá lo venció qué sucedió con su cadáver. Por más que intentaba armar el intrincado rompecabezas, las piezas no calzaban de ninguna forma. Entonces se dio cuenta, de que tal vez faltaban más evidencias por considerar.

Lentas al principio pero veloces después, numerosas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer incisivamente sobre la rebautizada Ciudad Satán. Las botas de Videl, salpicaban al atravesar los interminables charcos de agua que se formaban delante de ella. La precipitación fue ganando más fuerza adueñándose del paisaje urbano, al retirarse el astro rey la luna reclamó el tono celestial.

– ¿Dónde diablos está Videl?–Murmuró enojado el padre de la ojiazul–esa niña tiene que aprender a comportarse.

Horas antes, al inicio del día, su hija al salir de su habitación mostró su ya usual semblante serio y rígido. Al flamante campeón se le hacía cada vez más difícil sostener una conversación estable con ella, debido a la impetuosa curiosidad que la señorita proyecta referente a una tesis en particular: el juego de Cell.

La mayoría de los niños lo idolatraban, veían en él a una figura de poder y de heroísmo en la cual podían confiar sintiéndose seguros y a salvo. No obstante, su propia primogénita no lo miraba de tal manera. Videl constantemente le cuestionaba su más grande victoria, haciéndole preguntas que buscaban respuestas muy detalladas y claras.

Pese a ello, Mr. Satán era incapaz de proveerle de dichas contestaciones por dos simples motivos. Uno porque ignoraba algunas cosas que le eran imposibles de explicar, además, que eso lo llevaría a reconocer un hecho que desmoronaría su reputación en un instante. Su más trascendental victoria era una mentira, su imperio se sostenía de una frágil farsa.

Igual que un punzante taladro, Videl perforaba más y más profundo en las gruesas capas de falsedades que él empleaba para ocultar su fraude. Él hubiera esperado ese nivel de investigación por parte de algún periodista o detective, pero jamás de su única hija. Mr. Satán esperaba que tal vez en el futuro, pudiera sentarse a su lado para confesarle su gran secreto.

Aún así, por ahora, tal momento parecía lejano en el horizonte. Aquella mañana ella bajó a desayunar sumergida en sus pensamientos, al verla, el dueño del título mundial dedujo que las vacilaciones se habían vuelto a presentar en su cabeza y que una ventisca de interrogantes pronto caería sobre él en menos de un santiamén.

– _Debo irme ya, me están esperando, nos veremos en la celebración del aniversario, hasta pronto_–Mr. Satán recordó sus palabras antes de marcharse a toda velocidad, dejándola sola mientras sus sirvientes le servían el desayuno.

Literalmente él estaba huyendo de ella, como un ladrón de una sirena policial, él se escabulló antes de ser abatido por las incertidumbres que rebotaban en el interior de Videl. Le hubiera encantado tenerla a su lado durante la conmemoración de su victoria, compartiendo con su descendiente del prestigio que el mundo entero les entregaba.

Sin embargo las circunstancias no se lo permitían, y mientras él le sonreía al público que lo vitoreaba, por dentro se afligía por las diferencias que lo distanciaban de la pelinegra. En tanto que sostenía una copa con brandy entre sus dedos, miró a través de su ventana que se llenaba de gotas de agua al intensificarse la lluvia.

– Videl…

Completamente empapada desde sus pies hasta las puntas de sus cabellos, la ojiazul continuaba su recorrido sorteando a las pocas personas que también transitaban por la banqueta, cubriéndose con sus paraguas del frío líquido que caía abundante del cielo. Si bien su meta era refugiarse del aguacero bajo el techo de su hogar, un nuevo acontecimiento se ganó su atención.

– ¡Ya basta por favor! –un hombre suplicaba adolorido y sangrante– ¡te di todo lo que tenía, no tengo más!

Justo al costado izquierdo de la acera, se hallaba un oscuro callejón repleto de contenedores de basura malolientes, en los cuales, se refugiaban dos tipos distintos de ratas. Uno eran los roedores ordinarios de origen animal, el otro, se trataban de la plaga más grande que se apoderaba de las calles de Ciudad Satán: los criminales.

A Videl no le importó quedarse de pie allí, recibiendo los litros y litros de llovizna que la mojaban aún más. Sus ojos observaban las siluetas de ambos individuos forcejear violentamente, el delincuente aprovechando su fortaleza estrelló sus nudillos en toda la anatomía de ese desafortunado transeúnte dejándolo tendido en el encharcado suelo.

Con su víctima inconsciente, el malhechor tomó el dinero y las tarjetas de crédito que ese sujeto portaba en su billetera. Pero eso no fue suficiente, le arrebató el reloj de pulsera además de despojarlo de su ropa y zapatos por su elegancia. Al tener sus manos llenas de su botín, se dio la vuelta riéndose triunfante aunque su risa se detuvo al notar la niña que lo miraba duramente.

– ¿Qué haces ahí mocosa? –Le gritó– ¡quítate o te enviaré a casa llorando!

Para ella el tiempo y el espacio se petrificó en ese instante, la sombra de ese bandido se transformó en la uno de los cientos de estudiantes que albergaba el gimnasio de su padre. En dicho sitio, los fanáticos del campeón mundial eran adiestrados por él ilusionados en convertirse en sus mejores discípulos.

En un comienzo Mr. Satán no creyó conveniente entrenar a Videl, pensaba que por ser mujer debía alejarse de las artes marciales por lo brutales que éstas podían llegar a ser en ocasiones. Contra esa determinación, la chica de cabello azabache memorizó los movimientos que su papá les mostraba a sus alumnos para posteriormente practicarlos en secreto.

Videl repitió y repitió las técnicas de combate que su progenitor inculcaba, las reiteró tantas veces que simulaba una máquina haciendo la misma tarea continuamente con perfección. Finalmente, después de meses en la clandestinidad, llegó el día en que les demostró a los demás que era capaz de pelear contra cualquier rival.

– _¡__Los desafío!_–les vociferó con cierta arrogancia–_ ¡vamos, peleen conmigo!_

Creyendo que se trataba de una rabieta típica de un infante que quería alardear, Mr. Satán no la tomó con seriedad y les ordenó a un cuarteto de sus pupilos aceptar su reto. La expresión facial del héroe de la Tierra fue cambiando a medida que la contienda se desarrollaba, de un gesto confiado pasó a uno asombrado terminando en uno incrédulo.

El piso de la plataforma fue siendo adornado con los cuerpos derrotados de sus aprendices, el resto de los espectadores se quedó boquiabierto ante el despliegue de agilidad y poderío que exhibió una jovencita de catorce años. Desde esa mañana ya nadie la vio de la misma manera, se había ganado el respeto y el temor de los artistas marciales en la academia de Mr. Satán.

– ¿Acaso estás sorda, chiquilla estúpida? –El ladrón volvió a hablarle– ¡no me hagas perder mi tiempo, hazte a un lado!

– Oblígame…

– Niñita presumida, quién te crees que eres–él dejó caer la mercancía que acababa de sustraer, lentamente se arrodilló frente a ella–te daré una lección de buenos modales.

El truhán trató de abofetearla, sin embargo Videl lo bloqueó con su antebrazo derecho. Creando un puño en su otra mano, ella lo conectó con un puñetazo que detonó en la nariz del rufián. El maleante demostró su dolor con un grito potente, en su rostro se mezcló su sangre con la lluvia que se rehusaba a marchare.

Sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse, la muchacha saltó y paralelamente a que lo hacía dio un giro en el aire que incrementó la fuerza de su ataque. Con un contundente puntapié, desmoronó la mandíbula del infractor de la ley noqueándolo en el acto. Para cuando las plantas de sus pies se posaron nuevamente en el húmedo pavimento, ya la lucha había finalizado antes de iniciar.

– Como siempre, llegan tarde–afirmó al escuchar la sirena de una patrulla policial aproximándose.

Las luces de los reflectores del vehículo iluminaron el callejón, revelando a los dos hombres desfallecidos acostados en el asfalto y a la pequeña niña que los acompañaba. Los oficiales salieron de su automóvil, el dúo de uniformados se consternó al ver la infantil criatura mojada. De inmediato la arroparon, refugiándola en la cálida cabina de su automotor.

Los patrulleros no la reconocieron al principio, la gorra de béisbol realizaba su trabajo perfectamente al ocultar su identidad. En cuanto que, uno de los policías se encargaba tanto de la víctima como del perpetrador del asalto, el otro guardián de las leyes se interesó por conocer el nombre y la dirección del hogar de la joven damisela.

– No tienes porqué sentir miedo, estás segura ahora–el caballero vestido de azul le dijo, ella no pronunciaba ni una silaba.

Con la ayuda de una toalla, la humedecida piel de la pelinegra fue siendo secada. Su ropa por otro lado, escurría grandes cantidades de agua igualmente que su cabeza. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, el servidor de la justicia le quitó en un pestañeo el sombrero que escondía su larga melena azabache. Siendo un admirador del campeón mundial, reconoció de inmediato el rostro de la hija de éste.

– Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor–un criado provocó que Mr. Satán se levantara de su diván.

– ¿Qué sucede, Videl ya llegó? –Cuestionó enojado– ¡tráela ahora mismo, le daré la reprendida que necesita!

– No señor, la señorita Videl aún no llega a casa–respondió–una patrulla de la policía está afuera y solicitan su presencia.

– ¿La policía, qué querrán?

El salvador de la Tierra, se dirigió a la entrada de su esplendorosa mansión. Tal como su lacayo le informó, un vehículo policial yacía estacionado frente a su morada. No obstante, eso no fue lo más importante. En el interior de aquel automóvil, su primogénita, Videl, se ubicaba sentada en el asiento trasero muy empapada.

– ¡Videl! –Exclamó alarmado– ¿dónde has estado, qué sucedió?

– La encontramos en un callejón, al parecer estaba divagando por la ciudad–el uniformado le aseguró, simultáneamente la ojiazul se bajó del automotor encaminándose a la residencia de su padre.

– Les agradezco mucho que la hayan traído, como recompensa les regalaré un autógrafo–Mr. Satán les dijo pomposo.

– También debe saber que ella…ella…

– ¿Ella qué?

– No cabe duda que es su hija Mr. Satán, Videl se encargó de un ladrón sin la ayuda de nadie–el segundo agente judicial le narró–el criminal ya está en custodia, siéntase orgulloso, es toda una guerrera.

– ¿Qué hizo qué? –les preguntó incrédulo al verlos retirarse.

– Buenas noches Mr. Satán.

Al marcharse la patrulla, el héroe que derrotó a Cell no entendía nada de lo sucedido. Si bien estaba furioso por la prolongada ausencia de Videl, al ver su vestimenta completamente humedecida les ordenó a sus mayordomos brindarle la asistencia adecuada. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, en su mente buscaba la forma de cómo domesticar aquella rebeldía que crecía en ella.

El anochecer fue finalizando, el sol le reclamó a la luna su trono compartiendo por billonésima vez dicho lugar. Como consecuencia de su acuoso paseo, un fuerte resfrío le robó la salud a la heredera de la fortuna Satán. Videl permanecía en su cama cubierta con gruesas frazadas, en su frente un paño remojado intentaba aliviar la fiebre que la invadía.

Mr. Satán se quedó cerca de su pequeña, la doncella dormía con dificultad a causa de la insistente toz que se hacía presente. Pese a eso, con los cuidados y atenciones que recibía de la servidumbre fue gradualmente sobrellevando su catarro. Entretanto, el propietario del título más prestigioso en las artes marciales continuaba intranquilo.

_El heroísmo es hereditario, Videl Satán derrota por sí misma a asaltante. La policía está impresionada._

Sentado al lado de la litera de Videl, él no pudo evitar leer el enorme encabezado que adornaba la portada del periódico más popular de la ciudad. Si bien le gustaba la publicidad, en este caso no sabía si enorgullecerse o alarmarse.

– ¿Por qué no actúa como una niña más?

Cualquier otra mujer de su edad pasaría su tiempo rodeada de muñecas y vestidos, pero Videl no era para nada como las demás. A pesar de ser tan joven, tomaba decisiones que acarreaban riesgos muy altos, citando un por ejemplo: perder la vida al enfrentar a un ladrón. Tales impulsos imprudentes debían ser controlados, antes de que estos se salgan de control.

– Tengo una idea…

Días más tarde, Videl por fin se recuperó del potente resfriado que la abrumó. Con su vigor restablecido, su padre para celebrar le preparó una sorpresa. Al llegar al colosal jardín ubicado en la parte trasera del palacio de su progenitor, sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar el obsequio que el campeón mundial le tenía.

Una nueva y costosa aeronave yacía plantada en el suelo, su brillante color amarrillo relució gracias a la luz matutina que provenía de todas partes. Lentos al principio pero apresurados después, así fueron sus pasos al acercarse a la máquina voladora que aguardaba por ella. Quedó tan hipnotizada al verla, que no se percató cuando Mr. Satán se paró detrás suyo.

– Tus lecciones de vuelo empezarán hoy mismo, tu instructor no tardará en llegar–él le dijo al arrodillarse a su altura–ten, son tuyas.

Videl se giró viendo como las llaves de su aeroplano se columpiaban frente su cara, sin esperar las tomó y abrió la puerta del piloto. Mr. Satán reconoció esa expresión de felicidad en sus facciones, esa sonrisa usualmente la empleaban los niños cuando recibían un juguete en navidad. Sólo que ella no obtuvo un oso de felpa.

Durante los tres siguientes meses, Videl fue aprendiendo a como pilotear su avión dando pequeños paseos aéreos sobrevolando la metrópoli que llevaba su apellido. Para alivio de Mr. Satán, su plan aparentaba haber funcionado perfectamente. Videl no volvió a verse inmiscuida en peleas con malhechores, dejándoles ese trabajo a las autoridades policiales.

Sorprendente, pese a ser una chiquilla controlaba con destreza su avioneta realizando piruetas y demás maniobras al surcar el cielo a una gran altitud. No obstante, eso terminó convirtiéndose una rutina que gradualmente fue aburriéndola. Ya no encontraba emocionante volar al no tener un destino al cual partir, y esto provocó que los debates del pasado volvieran a suscitarse.

Ese tema se volvía recurrente en sus pensamientos, intentó dejarlo atrás, de olvidarlo por completo. Trató de creerle a su padre, se esforzó por verlo como todos los demás lo veían: como un héroe. Sin embargo, eso le fue imposible. Su obsesión por descubrir lo que auténticamente sucedió en aquel torneo, la controló de manera casi espiritual. Videl quería saber la verdad.

En una tarde lluviosa y oscura, entretanto su papá no se hallaba en casa. Videl, burlando las vigilantes miradas de los sirvientes, consiguió escurrirse hasta la oficina privada del salvador del mundo. Allí, escondidas con recelo se apilaban decenas de videocintas tituladas de igual modo: Torneo de Cell.

– Las encontré–triunfante comentó con un susurro.

Una a una las analizó con su curiosa mente sedienta de respuestas, al ver las grabaciones naufragó en un océano de cuestionamientos. Tal como lo recordaba, esos individuos alteraban drásticamente el color de sus cabellos, adicionalmente, eran rodeados por una luminosa estela que los envolvía totalmente de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Quién diablos son?

Sabiendo que no contaba con mucho tiempo, Videl se apresuró mirando todas las grabaciones que pudo. De entre aquellos sujetos de naturaleza desconocida, uno en particular resaltó ganándose la atención minuciosa de sus azulados ojos. Pestañeó numerosas veces, a pesar de parecer una imagen absurda lo que observaba no tenía ni un ápice de falsedad.

– ¿Un niño…cómo es posible?

Un jovencito luchaba solo contra Cell, dicho muchacho al igual que los restantes allí presentes, exhibía una técnica de pelea que sobrepasaba abismalmente a cualquier otro artista marcial conocido, esto incluía a su padre y a ella misma. Para su enojo, la cinta terminó abruptamente dejándola con más preguntas, el destino se negaba a revelarle los secretos de ese lejano día.

– ¿Señorita Videl…señorita Videl dónde está? –las voces de los mayordomos buscándola la alertaron.

Se sentía como una ladrona en su propia casa, desesperada pensó en la forma de escapar sin ser descubierta. Acorralada, vio la ventana abierta a su costado. Asomándose por ésta consideró arriesgadamente la posibilidad de saltar, viendo que la altura no era demasiada grande respiró profundamente antes de lanzarse al vacío.

Dos minutos después, el timbre de la entrada principal sonó. Una mucama atendió el llamado, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió con la visión que se materializó ante ella. Empapada en su totalidad, se situaba la hija del campeón mundial con una sutil expresión de nerviosismo. A esa sirvienta le preocupó, que a Videl se le hiciera costumbre ver la lluvia caer mientras ésta la mojaba.

Las semanas pasaron, impetuosa la señorita de coletas buscó más pistas e indicios, esperando que éstos la condujeran a desenmascarar los acontecimientos dados en el torneo de Cell. Para su pesar, esto no se dio. Por más que indagó el velo del misterio permaneció inamovible, desilusionada volvió a dar un paseo por su ciudad deseando despejar sus cavilaciones.

Como era lógico, los transeúntes enloquecían al verla. Era la hija del gran Mr. Satán, no era para menos. Fastidiada, los ignoró dejando que sus pies la llevaran a dónde sea, no le importaba, únicamente deseaba aire fresco acompañado de un segundo de paz. Una paz, que se cortó por un ruido que se hacía habitual en esa metrópoli: las sirenas de la policía.

– ¿Y ahora qué, acaso hay otro robo?

Efectivamente, la delincuencia se iba apoderando de Ciudad Satán esquina por esquina. Los asaltos y demás infracciones a la ley se robaban, literalmente, las primeras planas de los diarios. Videl se pregunta por qué su padre siendo un héroe, no tomaba ninguna medida para contrarrestar esa inclemente ola de crímenes que se daban día a día.

Parecía que él vivía en una burbuja, donde su ego y su fortuna eran lo único que existía. Al ser un hombre tan rico y poderoso, no le prestaba atención a la ordinaria y banal existencia de la urbe que orgullosa llevaba su apellido. Aún así, su primogénita miraba ese escenario desde otro ángulo, y a diferencia de él, ella tenía un enfoque distinto de la situación.

No lo supo en ese momento, pero al correr detrás de los vehículos policiales su vida, su destino, se enrumbó en una odisea que la definiría para la posteridad. Su nombre y la justicia, se volverían sinónimos. Una sensación peculiar brotó en ella, no experimentó miedo ni dudas, por el contrario, la adrenalina la hizo desear estar justo en el epicentro de los acciones.

– ¡Ríndase, están rodeados! –un uniformado habló por medio de un megáfono– ¡salgan con las manos en alto!

– ¡Cállate imbécil! –Replicó uno de los delincuentes atrincherados en una joyería– ¡vengan a sacarnos si tienen las agallas!

Una aglomeración de fisgones se constituyó en el perímetro del sitio, las autoridades mantenían acordonada la tienda encerrando a los truhanes en su interior. Por medio de los ventanales del establecimiento comercial, se podía mirar los rostros aterrados de los clientes que quedaron atrapados junto a los bandidos convirtiéndose en sus rehenes.

Videl arribó instantes más tarde, los hombres vestidos de azul trataban de negociar con los bandoleros quienes exigían una elevada suma de dinero además de un automóvil para huir. La jovencita de negra melena, vio en todas direcciones buscando cómo entrar allí. Recorrió el exterior del edificio, encontrando en su parte trasera una abertura de ventilación.

– Nadie me está viendo–comprobando que no era observada, removió la rejilla metálica y se deslizó por ese ducto internándose en la edificación.

Las voces de los forajidos resonaban en las paredes, eso le indicó que hallaba cerca de ellos. Consecuentemente, la hija del campeón se ubicó donde quería. Silenciosamente retiró la alambrada que sellaba el flanco contrapuesto de ese conducto, consiguiendo escurrirse a unos metros de los rufianes. Y asomándose por el filo de una pared los vio.

– ¡Les dije que se callaran! –gritó un ladrón enmascarado, los secuestrados no dejaban de rezar suplicando un milagro.

– ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? –Cuestionó furioso por teléfono otro maleante, en el extremo opuesto de la línea un negociador se excusaba al no reunir el botín que demandaban– ¡será mejor que se den prisa, sino quieren que esto se salga de proporción!

– ¿Ya tienen el dinero?

– No, esos inútiles aún no lo reúnen–replicó al colgar el aparato telefónico.

– ¿Qué fue ese ruido? –al tercer miembro de esa pandilla, le pareció escuchar algo detrás de él.

– Yo no escuché nada.

– Iré a dar un vistazo–ese mismo individuo empuñó su ametralladora al inspeccionar.

Al ver una sombra aproximándose, Videl se ocultó en un armario enmudeciendo sus labios para pasar desapercibida. El malandrín examinó precisamente esa área instantes después, al no descubrir algo fuera de lo común se convenció que el sonido que oyó no era más que un producto de su imaginación.

– ¿Qué encontraste? –le preguntaron sus compañeros a la distancia.

– Nada, debí imaginar cosas.

Se dio la vuelta confiado y sin preocupaciones, eso le impidió notar como la puerta a sus espaldas se abría lentamente. Una diminuta silueta lo asechó, en ese preciso momento una sensación extraña lo hizo girarse rápidamente. Apuntó el cañón de su arma, sin embargo, una vez más comprobó que nadie estaba allí.

– Juraría que…

Eso fue lo último que atinó a decir, un puntapié en su nuca lo envió al reino de la inconsciencia sin darle la posibilidad de protegerse. Videl se congeló apreciando las consecuencias de sus actos, una sonrisa jactanciosa se delineó en su boca. Cerró sus puños haciendo que sus dedos crujieran, aún debía encargarse de unos cuantos bribones más.

Caminando con cuidado se acercó al vestíbulo de la joyería, al estudiar la situación constató que sólo había dos bellacos aunque bien armados. Los prisioneros de éstos permanecían sentados en el suelo, Videl entendió que primeramente tenía que eliminar sus rifles y pistolas. Si lo conseguía, el resto será relativamente fácil.

– ¡Detrás de ti!

– ¡Qué! –alarmado se volteó– ¡demonios casi me matas del susto, es sólo una chiquilla!

– No recuerdo haberla visto cuando entramos.

– Qué más da, oye tú mocosa…siéntate como los demás.

Ninguno de ellos imaginó que Videl se dejó descubrir deliberadamente, por si fuera poco, esos delincuentes eran ligeramente ignorantes, ya que no la recocieron cosa que sus víctimas sí hicieron. La niña se quedó estática sin moverse, esto produjo que uno de los dos se le acercara para obligarla a acatar sus órdenes.

– Tal vez no hablé con claridad–fingiendo una voz amable le susurró, posteriormente alzó su tono gritándole– ¡te dije que te sentaras, estúpida!

Videl no necesitó de más para reaccionar, colocándose en su postura de pelea le propinó un puñetazo directo al estómago. Retrocediendo lentamente, el criminal la maldijo al amenazarla con su carabina. Disparó precipitado sin medirse, afuera, los curiosos y los oficiales creyeron lo peor al percibir las constantes detonaciones.

– ¡Niñita del demonio!

Con su instrumento bélico sin municiones, avanzó hacia ella deseando destrozar a esa chica atrevida. La pelinegra se ladeó dejándolo pasar a su costado, con un manotazo lateral lo castigó en cuello cortándole la respiración. Veloz dio una patada al ras del piso, tirándolo igual que un árbol que colapsa al ser talado.

El hombre estrelló su cara contra la dura superficie, perdiendo varias piezas dentales gracias al impacto. El tercer y último infractor de la ley, empleó su escopeta llenando de perdigones el almacén. Una de esas balas con forma esférica rozó su brazo izquierdo, un delgado hilo de sangre se filtró por su herida pero eso no la detuvo.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Igual que un relámpago se abalanzó contra él, al agotarse sus proyectiles el maleante elevó su vista viendo paralizado como Videl le destrozaba su barbilla con la potencia de su pie. Al caer, las miradas se reunieron en la figura juvenil de esa señorita. Inesperadamente las puertas de la tienda fueron abiertas, por las cuales entró de manera masiva un batallón de policías.

– ¡Alto, policía! –Exclamaron los uniformados– ¡manos sobre la cabeza, están arrestados…!

A pesar de su bulliciosa entrada, su intervención ya no era necesaria. Al mirar atrás y al ver las facciones aliviadas de esas personas, Videl dentro de su mente tuvo una revelación casi religiosa. Se sintió bien, fantástica al hacer lo que hizo. Si su padre no quería ayudar con el colosal problema de la criminalidad, quizás ella debía ser parte de la solución.

Cada ser humano tiene un destino, un designio, un propósito el cual justifica su mera existencia. Y Videl Satán acababa de descubrir el suyo, le intrigaba saber la verdad, le enfurecía ver como el hampa se burlaba de la justicia. Por eso los combatiría, y esto sería más que un simple pasatiempo, esa será su vocación: el futuro la recordará como una justiciera.

La prensa no tardó en enterarse de la participación heroica de Videl, todos en Ciudad Satán no dejaban de comentar de lo sucedido. Cuando la noticia se coló en los oídos de Mr. Satán, éste se enfureció por su arriesgada intromisión, no obstante, al escuchar los halagos que recibía al ser el padre de una valiente heroína el orgullo se le fue a la cabeza.

Lo que al principio fue un chiste para los mafiosos y pandilleros, pronto se tornó en una tremenda jaqueca. Esa damisela empezó a limpiar las calles, desde los más ordinarios ladronzuelos hasta los hampones de mayor categoría. Videl fue construyendo su propia reputación, saliéndose de la multimillonaria sombra de su progenitor que anteriormente la cubría.

– Jefe, Videl ya llegó.

– Hazla pasar.

Meses después de su gran epopeya, el máximo jerarca de las fuerzas policiales solicitó una reunión con la chica que hacía más efectivamente el trabajo de sus subalternos. La decisión que tomó horas antes podría sonar ridícula e inverosímil, pese a eso, él se convenció que debía aliarse con la adolescente peinada con coletas.

– ¡Qué gusto verte Videl! –La saludó–ponte cómoda.

– ¿Me mandó a llamar?

– Sí, agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos brindas–el veterano oficial volvió a sentarse en su escritorio–la aprecio tanto, que quisiera proponerte un trato.

– ¿Un trato?

– En ocasiones la situación se escapa de nuestro control, y cuando eso sucede me alegraría saber que vas en camino para apoyarnos–él sacó un reloj de su mesa–si prometes ayudarnos en el momento en que te necesitemos, te nombraré como miembro honoraria de la policía.

– ¿Para qué es el reloj?

– No es un reloj común, también es un aparato de comunicación–el uniformado se lo mostró–así nos pondremos en contacto si te necesitamos… ¿qué dices, aceptas?

– ¿Habla en serio? –escéptica como siempre le cuestionó.

– ¡Claro que sí!

– Está bien, acepto.

Con un apretón de manos se selló el convenio, el vínculo de Videl con la justicia quedó completo. Gracias a esa unión, las celdas en las prisiones se hacían escasas al llenarse de malhechores. Los años pasaron con pausa, la niña se fue transformando en una joven que se robaba los suspiros de sus fanáticos enamorados que soñaban con invitarla a una cita.

Aquella fuerza y gallardía la guiaron al mismísimo torneo de artes marciales, coronándose de manera invicta como campeona en la división juvenil. La bonanza para la familia Satán no acababa, parecía que nada podría detener a la implacable pelinegra y su amor por la ley. Sin embargo, el nacimiento de una nueva leyenda urbana puso en entredicho tal cosa.

El guerrero dorado, así bautizaron los habitantes de Ciudad Satán a ese héroe que misteriosamente aparecía y se esfumaba en un santiamén. Su brillante cabello rubio y las habilidades sobrehumanas que le atribuían, lo plasmaban casi como un ser mitológico lejos del alcance de cualquier mortal. Aunque, Videl no pensaba así.

Su reloj comunicador timbró muy temprano rompiendo su rutina matinal, la ojiazul se prepara para asistir a la preparatoria cuando se le informó de un asalto en el banco de la ciudad. De inmediato piloteó su aeronave, dirigiéndose a la entidad bancaria tan veloz como la turbina de su aeroplano le permitía acelerar. Aterrizó cerca de allí, para enseguida correr a toda prisa.

Si bien llegó al sitio de la emergencia a tiempo, ya su presencia no era requerida. Los maleantes yacían inconscientes en el suelo y su vehículo se había volcado haciéndose pedazos, varios testigos hablaban de lo acontecido unos con otros. Curiosa, Videl se acercó a la primera persona que encontró. Su atención se concentró en un chico, su actitud extraña la atrajo como un imán.

– ¡Oye! –Le dijo, él se sobresaltó con su voz– ¿quién fue el que hizo esto, no creo que haya sido la policía?

– No lo sé, es que no estaba viendo–ese muchacho le respondió nervioso.

– ¡Rayos, vine lo más rápido que pude! –Irritada estrelló sus puños– ¿pero quién habrá hecho todo esto?

– ¡Ahh señorita Videl, yo vi lo que sucedió! –un anciano se le acercó–fue el guerrero dorado, ese hombre tenía una fuerza y velocidad impresionante.

– ¡Qué! –Exclamó– ¡el guerrero dorado, otra vez!

El testigo le narró cómo ese individuo derrotó a los forajidos, al detallarle la vestimenta del guerrero dorado Videl se percató de un hecho inquietante. Esa descripción, coincidía con el vestuario que portaba el sujeto que segundos antes habló con ella. La hija del campeón se volteó rápidamente, lo buscó con su mirada pero él se había evaporado sin notarlo.

Sus labios liberaron un gruñido, un presentimiento le balbuceaba que ese desconocido era una pista fundamental para resolver el enigma de ese supuesto superhéroe rubio. Reprochándose por no interrogarlo, lamentó haber perdido esa valiosa oportunidad. Molesta consigo misma, pensó que tal vez nunca más volvería a verlo.

Viendo la hora salió disparada a su escuela, ella creía que viviría una mañana igual a las demás. Jamás imaginó que ese sería el primer día de una nueva vida, una vida que la llevaría a ser parte de un mundo anteriormente invisible. Donde poderes mágicos y criaturas inconcebibles por la lógica existían, asimismo, la ansiada verdad que tanto buscó por años finalmente se le revelaría.

Su travesía en ese cosmos apenas iniciaba.

**Fin**

Hola, gracias por haber leído. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un One-shot, por eso me apeteció crear uno. Con esta historia quise contar cómo fue que Videl se convirtió en la chica justiciera que conocemos, espero que al menos los haya entretenido por unos minutos al leer. Les agradezco nuevamente, saludos.


End file.
